kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NinjaSheik
Dang, you're quick Hola! Hi Um, not to burst your bubble or anything, but Demyx's original name was Myde --Grimmjow006 23:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, really? You got any proof of that? You only think that's his real name because that is the name everybody came up with when you rearrange his name. It isn't proof, it's speculation.--'NinjaSheik' 23:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you return the Kingdom Hearts 3D article back to the way it was. All I want is a video for the trailer.It would make it a lot easier to understand instead of trying to picture it inside my head. Also,if the trailer for the game is ever going to be added,I suggest getting the video from where you got the information about the trailer. Sorry I have no talk bubble I was planing on getting one being Sora with a really inspirational,dramatic,special quote.For example like at the end of Ventus' story when he is about to beat or after he beats(I forget)Vaitas,he says "My friends are my power!". That was my favorite of Ventus' quotes.I am being delayed because I am wondering if I should learn and make my own or just have someone make one for me.So far I know two people willing to make one for me.The first offered on my talk page and if I accept to talk to him on his talk page.And the second I found out on HIS talk page.He said if anyone wanted a talk bubble just to say so in his talk page at the top of his talk page.Any advice on which is better?(not which person,which method,either to make one on my own or have someone make it for me.)Matthew26 23:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The reason I reverted it is because when you find a video, only then you can make the section. Not before, understand?--'NinjaSheik' 23:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I fixed something On your scheduale, you spelled laptop wrong, so I fixed it.--(Max 03:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks, but you didn't have to do that.--'NinjaSheik' 20:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Thank you for explaining. But now I have another question; HOW DO I GET THE WORD OUT TO GET SOMEONE TO MAKE A VIDEO! It is so hard to picture the description in my head. Whoever put the description in there should have out the video, too.Matthew26 02:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Uh...That part you will have to do on your own.--'NinjaSheik' 02:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) clarification on talk pages Just to clarify, it would have been unethical if I was removing someone's comment from the page. However, that list was a data archive meant to be added to the page, so it's completely okay to remove it as it's merged in, especially to keep track of what I'm doing. Okay?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, got it, Boss.--'NinjaSheik' 21:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Marluxia's page Hi, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem. The link to Marluxia's photo gallery is blocked by hearts. Do you know how to move it? Thank You!--Kayla1993 What are you talking about? It's fine the way it is.--'NinjaSheik' 22:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) OMG! They changed the website! It looks TERRIBLE!--ANX219 19:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I know, right!?! But it's only a little while, until Nov. 3. Then, we'll have the option to use it or not in our Preferences.--'NinjaSheik' 20:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Mostly because it was pretty small, ruins the page outlook, and you forget to captialized "Twilight Thorn". Plus, aren't you using the same picture from the Kingdom Hearts 3's page? I think we should get a better picture of Sora in it. I would recommand the picture of him and Riku.--'NinjaSheik' 03:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Congrats You are the third featured user! Here is your medal. Wear it proudly! Wait, what? What are you talking about?--'NinjaSheik' 20:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) So it appears you were not aware of this. Well, for the past three months, we have had a "Featured User". The winner each month is featured on the main page. You were nominated in October by me, and you won. Wha--Huh!?! You're kidding me. I won!?! Are you serious?--'NinjaSheik' 01:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Everyone here appreciates your efforts, and this is our way of showing thanks. I'm flattered and all, but I still have question: WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS!?--'NinjaSheik' 22:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Small world? Surprise? I'm not sure. Maybe we thought you knew about it. facepalm I thought you knew!? Crap, big slip up on our part! Anyway, congratulations, NinjaSheik, you deserve it! 23:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Lapis-kun. Thanks, Mister Inexistent.--'NinjaSheik' 23:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Any time. ^_^ ^__^--'NinjaSheik' 22:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey NinjaSheik, or Helen, can I call you? Nice to meet you, I see you found the new thing to the trivia interesting. Oh, I did not introduce myself, my name is BlazeCannon15, just call my Blaze. Have you made your own Keyblade? If so, tell me--BlazeCannon15 01:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Blaze, I know who you are. I see you around the KH-Wiki a lot. And no, I don't have my own Keyblade (whatever that means). I don't really need one.--'NinjaSheik' 01:22, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Talk bubble as well as a request